2 Years
by Maxedout420
Summary: "I'm only 99% sure that Ada Wong is dead." Jake muttered. Jake/Sherry rated M for sexual content, language and gore. Disclaimer: I own nothing! I did make up the storyline, but the characters and their personalities and such belong to the original creators.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jake just sat there on his bike, staring at his phone. He had just told Sherry he lowered his asking price to fifty dollars. He really needed the money, but this felt right.

He smiled and put his phone in his back pocket and took off. He could hear the plane fading away in the sky.

"See ya later, Supergirl." He murmured.

2 years later...

Sherry just got home from the FOS and she felt unusually tired. She hung her bag on the back of her dining room chair. She flipped on the light and brushed her longer blond hair out of her tired blue eyes.

She took an apple off her table and walked for her bedroom, flipping the dining room light off. Sherry lazily kicked open her door and took one step.

A figure caught her from behind and a steely arm curled around her neck. She was locked in place and struggled her attacker.

She gasped as the arm around her neck tightened.

"Ada! Where is she?" A familiar gruff voice hissed in her ear.

"A...da?" She chocked out.

"Oh shit." The arm left her throat and she rushed to bring in her breath.

Suddenly she was spun around, and even in the darkness...she recognized those wild gray eyes.

"Jake..." Sherry breathed out.

He just stared at her for a moment, before moving closer like he couldn't see her. He leaned down to where she could feel his breath on her lips.

She held her breath as she waited for something that was most likely not going to come.

She was wrong, his lips crashed into hers possessively.

The apple in her hand fell to the floor and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Jake nipped at her bottom lip and she felt woozy.

Sherry had to stop this. "Jake...Jake!"

He pulled away from her and she went for the light.

"Stop." He grabbed her hand before she could touch the switch. "A certain group of people have been keeping an eye on you. I was just sent from one of my contacts to protect you."

Her eyes widened. "I haven't seen you in two years. And you kiss first, explain later?"

He sighed. "You...were so close to me. I couldn't help it."

"How long have you been here, watching me?" She growled.

He gave her a sheepish look. "Three days."

"Why now?! Of all times to tell me!" She glared.

Jake paused. "You weren't supposed to know I was here."

Sherry's jaw dropped an she wrenched her hand out of his. "Two years...means nothing to you. I'm just another paycheck again?" She started away from him.

Jake grabbed her arm. "Sherry, the years meant...you're not a...you mean so..." The answers wouldn't come out of his mouth fast enough.

She yanked her arm from his grip. "Stay and be on protective detail. Just leave me alone to sleep at least." She growled and ran to her bed, throwing herself under the covers.

Jake watched her for a second, then left the room. He sat on the couch and sighed.

"My Supergirl...she hates me." He didn't know how to feel about that.

Sherry woke up to her phone ringing on her bedside. She answered sleepily.

"Sherry?" Leon's voice came over.

"Hi Leon." She replied. "What's up?"

Leon was quiet for a minute. "You have the next week or two off."

That made her wake up. "What?!"

Leon mumbled. "It's confidential.."

"Don't you dare give me that crap, Leon! Jake is here." She shouted.

"Oh..." Leon replied. "For the love of my six, stay home for a while!"

He hung up.

Pretty quick at that.

Now, Sherry just had to deal with a certain aggravating red head.

After picking up the apple she had left on the floor the previous night, she walked out of her room to see him lying on her couch. He was facing her with his arms behind his head. His snoozing face looked so peaceful.

Oh well. "Jake! Wake up!"

His eyes snapped open and he jumped up, looking for danger.

She frowned and tossed the apple in the waste basket. "It's alright."

He put a hand to his face and sat back down.

Sherry's face turned red as she recalled his rough lips against hers. "J-Jake..." She murmured, approaching him and he looked up to her blushing face. "Why did you...you..."

A crooked smile curved his lips as he stood and moved toward her. "Why did I kiss you?"

Her face burned more as she looked away.

His fingers touched her cheek and moved her long hair from her face. "Your hair is beautiful." He said quietly.

Was he going to kiss her again? She burned at the thought.

He leaned down toward her face again, and she instinctively closed her eyes. Sherry felt just the heat from his breath on her mouth.

She leaned, herself, needing more.

Her phone rang again. Her eyes sprang open and she jumped back.

Jake was staring at her with that same scowl on his face.

She turned away from him and answered it. "Agent Birkin."

"Sherry Birkin." A silky voice said over the line. "Please...be so kind as to put Mr. Muller on the phone."

"Uh..." She held the phone out to him.

He took it and held it to his ear.

"Mr. Muller, hand over Birkin. We are not the bad guys."

"Lie to me all you like, Ada. It doesn't bother me."

"It is not a lie. Listen, we're racing against time and I seriously need your cooperation."

"I seriously don't care. Go to hell, Ada. And take your shitheads with ya. I've already got them tagged. I can take them before you can whisper 'oh shit.' You hear me?"

The line went dead and he pulled it away and dialed again.

"Sherry?" Leon's voice replied.

"No. Ada just called this phone. Track the number now." He hung up and glanced at Sherry. "You should sit...please."

He held out a gloved hand and she took it. He led her to a seat and then sat down next to her. Waiting for Leon's call.

"Is...is it going to take a while?" She replied hesitantly.

"Yes." He looked at her, his gray eyes growing softer.

Her eyes watered. "Jake...what is going on?"

Jake took off his gloves and leaned toward her. He placed his hands on each side of her face. "I can't tell you, Sherry."

That made a couple of tears roll down her cheeks.

"Sherry. I...kissed you...because I didn't last time. When you left for the states." He muttered.

She gazed into those beautiful eyes and bit her lip. He gazed at her lips as she bit them.

Jake couldn't help it. He tilted her chin up with a hand. He bent his head down and sucked her bottom lip out from between her teeth and put it between his.

She closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth. The hand at her chin traveled to the back of her head. The kiss became more passionate. His other hand at the small of her back, he pressed her closer.

He nipped her lips and came up for air. She was breathing heavily for moment before his mouth attacked hers again.

He leaned her down onto the couch, her legs wrapped around his waist. Jake's abdomen was softly pressing against the juncture between her thighs.

She gasped as he moved slightly against her.

"Oh, Sherry." He mumbled against her cheek.

"Jake." She murmured and ran her hands down his back.

He wanted out of these clothes. Jake was just about to peel off his shirt when Leon burst through the door.

They both jumped as far away from each other as they could.

Leon looked at them and then at the floor. "Did I interrupt something?"

Jake growled as Sherry straightened her clothing.

Jake stood from the couch and looked at Leon. "What's up?"

Leon shook his head. "The number wasn't located."

"You couldn't just call and tell me?" Jake asked.

The blond just chuckled. "No, I had to come ruin your fun. Sherry wasn't even supposed to know you were here."

Jake just scratched his chin. "Yeah...I thought she was Ada...and I kind of...grabbed her."

"Choke hold. If I had been prepared, I could have taken him." Sherry griped.

"You're supposed to be 'prepared' for anything, Supergirl." Jake retorted.

She gave him a glare.

Leon stepped in. "Alright. Alright. I'll go report in to Hunnigan. Can you kids play nice here while we get things figured out?"

Leon turned and walked to the door as Jake flipped him off.

As soon as Leon was gone, Jake turned to Sherry.

She looked up at him and then stuck her tongue out at him. "Where have you been these last two years?"

Jake picked up his trench coat and went for his shoes by the door. "In the trenches." He murmured, stoic.

"Where are you going?" She arched her eyebrows.

"It's safer if I'm not in direct contact with you." He answered.

Her heart sank. What the hell was going on?

She ran to him and grabbed his arm. "Will you be close?" She whispered, looking up at him.

The heart in his chest felt a spike of pain when he saw those desperate blue eyes.

"Of course, Supergirl. My mission is to protect you this time." Jake swooped her up in his arms. "Once this mission is over...then we can really catch up."

She blushed a dark pink as he walked her over to the couch and placed her down softly.

He smiled crookedly and gave her lips a soft kiss. "I'll always be here."

She breathed his scent in as he kissed her. Sherry wanted more, but she understood. The mission is the priority.

"Bored!" Sherry yelled into her phone. "I am so bored it isn't funny, Helena! Leon says it's safer if I just stay in my apartment. Come over and bring some wine."

She heard Helena sigh. "Alright, I'll bring a few things. I'll get Jill and Clair, too. We can have a ladies night in."

Sherry screamed in delight. "Oh, Helena! My rescuer! I love you!"

Helena laughed. "We'll be there in an hour. Thanks for making me go deaf."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, but continued to giggle. "Okay. I'll see you soon."

Sherry hung up and went about cleaning and straightening up her house for the girls.

As she finished the dishes, she looked over her shoulder at her empty kitchen. She knew Jake was always here even when it felt like he wasn't. She could almost tangibly feel his presence. It was eerie.

She turned and leaned against the counter, continuing to stare at her kitchen.

"I bet you'll be getting a real laugh from tonight, Jake. I completely intend on talking about you." Sherry said out loud.

Jake was lying on the roof, staring up at the stars. He could hear Sherry move about her kitchen in preparation for her little party tonight. He smiled as he turned up the volume on his ear bud as he heard her humming to herself quietly.

It felt nice to be around his Supergirl again.

Then her voice caeme through the frequency almost too loudly. "I bet you'll be getting a real laugh from tonight Jake. I completely intend on talking about you."

Jake chuckled. "Oh really?"

Unnecessarily, he started thinking back to their kiss on her sofa. He closed his eyes as he felt her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her lips were so soft and pink. He could kiss her all day long.

Jake shook his head. Those thoughts needed to leave him alone. He couldn't be distracted. Sherry's life depended on it.

The knock at her door made Sherry squeal. She needed this desperately. She opened the door to her friends. Helena, Jill and Clair walked in with bags of goodies.

After Sherry hugged all three of them. Helena opened the first bottle of wine as Jill dug through a bag for chocolate cake.

Sherry put in their favorite movie and the girls sprawled out on Sherry's couch and love seat.

Jill sipped her wine as Failure to Launch began and she turned to say to Sherry. "Why don't we have these nights anymore?"

Sherry shrugged and cuddled up with a box of chocolates.

Clair decided to answer. "Work."

Helena nodded. "You know who I was on protective detail with just last month?"

"Who?" Sherry asked.

Helena sighed. "Your brother." She gave a pointed glare to Clair.

"It wasn't that bad, hun." Clair replied and took a big drink of her wine.

"He's a brute." Helena argued.

Sherry giggled. "He is. When I first met him in Edonia, I thought he would just run Jake and I over with his muscles alone."

Jill laughed. "Mhm...I'll tell you something about those muscles though." She had a dreamy look on her face.

Clair just threw a couch pillow at her. "That is my brother! You can stop right there!"

Sherry, Helena and Jill burst out laughing as Clair just fumed.

Helena gave Sherry a look and Sherry visibly gulped.

"What's with the look, Helena?" Sherry questioned.

Helena just smiled slightly. "So...you mentioned Jake."

Jill paused the movie and looked at them. "I've got to hear this. There's talk going around Hunnigan's office about Jake being on protective detail."

Sherry just smiled and set her wine down on the coffee table. "I don't really know a lot about what's going on. Jake is here..." Her throat suddenly felt tight, "...he's here to protect me...from some people. I don't know. Hunnigan wants me to stay here until the problem is taken care of."

Jill just shrugged. "You can take care of yourself. You're an agent."

"Apparently, we're up against someone powerful." Sherry replied.

Clair buzzed in quickly. "Okay seriousness over. Let's get drunk and watch this fabulous movie."

Jill clicked play and Helena put her hand on Sherry's shoulder.

"It's okay to fall in love." Helena whispered and thought of Leon.

Helena knew she would never stand a chance. Not against Ada. The man loves her.

Helena could see it in Sherry's eyes, however. Sherry and Jake had the chemistry that Helena wanted with Leon. It was so unfair. Jill and Chris also had the affection for each other.

Helena was happy she wasn't alone as she looked over at Clair. Clair was a strong, independent woman.

Helena could be, too.

After a few movies, Jill and Clair were leaving. After their goodbyes, Sherry turned to Helena.

"Thank you for coming over." Sherry said.

Helena smiled cheerfully. "We should do this again. It was fun."

Just as Helena's hand would have touched the doorknob, it swung open.

Jake stood in the doorway. His hand on was on his gun in its holster and his head was lowered.

Helena backed up a step as Sherry's jaw dropped.

"Get back." He said and slowly entered the apartment.

Sherry blinked before he came to stand in front of her. "Jake...what are you-"

Jill and Clair were back in her doorway as a blast rocked the building. Gun fire went off like fireworks and Sherry stumbled into Jake. He caught her and lifted her back to her feet.

A closer sounding shot was fired and Sherry heard Clair cry out. Jill caught Clair against her and dragged her into the room, kicking the door closed. Helena locked the door and went to assist Jill with Clair.

Sherry's eyes widened. "H-Helena! The first aid is in the-" another blast shook the building and everyone was knocked off their feet.

Jake stood, helping Sherry up again. "We have to leave! Now!" He yelled, over the chaos.

Sherry looked to where Clair was on her side on the floor. Blood soaked her carpet as a vicious wound was visible in Clair's side. Clair moaned in agony while trying to keep pressure on her injury.

Sherry looked at Jake. "She needs medical attention."

"Sherry..." He knew what she was thinking.

"Let them take me. Then she can get to a hospital." Sherry said quickly. "For now..." She went to her kitchen and pulled her medical kit out from under the sink.

She handed it to Helena. "There are some herbs. Remember, it'll be better to match the red and the green." She said and turned back to Jake as the room was again rocked by another explosion.

"I can't let them take you. This mission will be a failure." Jake told her.

Clair spoke up. "The mission...takes...priority."

Jill looked up. "She's not going to make it at this rate."

Helena bent down to help with the medical kit. "We'll do the best we can. Jake, get her somewhere sagfe."

Jake grabbed Sherry and threw her over his shoulder.

"No! Jake, stop! Clair?!" Sherry shouted.

Jake opened the window and there was nothing, but fire down below. A helicopter's ladder was in front of them.

"Go. Now! Supergirl!" He shouted.

Clair knew what she signged up for, but Sherry's heart ached. She climbed the ladder with Jake right behind her.

She hated leaving her friends behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sherry sat in the helicopter's bench, strapped in next to Jake. All she could think about was Claire's condition. Chris would be so worried for her. Sherry didn't want to think about losing anymore people.

"I'm sorry." Jake muttered.

"I was born into this. I should be used to it." She replied, not looking at him.

Leon was in the co pilots seat. He looked back at them. "Look down."

Sherry didn't know if she wanted to. As soon as she heard Jake curse, she had to.

Sherry's jaw dropped as she saw the events from Raccoon City and China play out underneath them. Miami was in utter chaos. How did she not hear the screams and the terror happening below.

"What is happening?!" She screamed.

Leon shook his head. "We should have been prepared for this."

"We have to go back. Helena, Jill and Claire are in huge trouble! Claire can't survive without the medical attention! She's going to die, Leon! We can fight! We've been through this before!" Sherry yelled.

Leon looked back at her just as the other pilot yelled something.

A giant piece of rubble hit the front glass, making the helicopter fly out of control. The red lights flashed as the emergency sounded.

"We're going down!" Leon shouted, his voice semi-calm.

Jake clutched Sherry's hand. "I will protect you...no matter what!" His voice right in her ear.

She had a sense of peace listening to his voice, even though their emergence.

The pilot went through a glass building, sliding through office cubicles with glass shattering around them. Suddenly, everything went black.

...

Helena shot another zombie in the head as the three of them went up the stairs to the roof. Jill was steadily carrying Claire on her back. Jill could feel the warm blood on her back, but as far as she knew Claire was conscious.

"This is a shitstorm." Helena yelled and opened the door to the roof, shooting three zombies that were on the roof.

As they moved through the bodies, Helena recognized Sherry's next door neighbors. These people had a little girl. Where was she?

Helena quickly put that thought away and barricaded the door with a metal pipe laying on the ground.

Jill put Claire down and checked on her bandages. "I don't know how long she can last. What do we do?" Jill said quietly.

Helena bent down to look at Claire. Claire was pale and growing paler. "We have to figure something out, but we need to get out of the city."

"How? I can't carry her through this. There's too much going on and I can't help you fight off the infected." Jill replied.

Claire just coughed hoarsely and whispered. "You have to leave me."

Jill shook her head. "Not an option."

Claire just put a hand on her wound. "You have no choice. I can't drag you two down with me. Just tell my brother that I love him."

Helena just rubbed her eyes. "I...there has to be something we can do."

Jill looked away to see a fighter jet flying their way. That's it! Jill ran and picked up a flair Sherry's neighbors must have tried to use on this roof, and ran to the edge of the building lighting it up. The green filled the darkness around them and she waved it in the air before tossing it down an waved her arms.

"Over here! BSAA! Here!" She screamed at the top of their lungs.

The jet slowed and hovered close to them, checking them out.

Jill continued to yell at them. "Jill Valentine! BSAA! This is Jill Valentine!"

She heard a muffled voice over the loud speaker. "Miss Valentine, we're landing."

Jill sighed in relief and ran to help Helena move Claire out of the way. Just as the fighter began its land, the door to the stairs was thrown open and zombies ran through it.

Helena open fired as two guys in battle suits ran down the access ramp to help.

A third ran to Jill and Claire. Jill didn't recognize their gear, but this wasn't a time to argue. The men had helmets on, so she couldn't even tell who they were. But they were helping.

The one that ran to Jill and Claire, picked her up in his arms and took her back toward the jet. Jill followed closely and Helena was right behind her.

They boarded the aircraft and the other two men ran in last.

"Go! Now!" One them called to the pilots and the jet lifted into the air as the ramp shut.

It took off quickly, jolting everyone.

The man with Claire in his arms set her down on one of the aircrafts benches. "She needs fluids and antibiotics. Also something for the pain." He commanded as he ripped off his helmet. "It's going to be alright, Claire."

Jill stared at the back of the guy's head. He knew her name?

As soon as they got the IVs in her and she was semi-stabilized, Jill got up from the bench on the other side of Claire and walked toward him.

"Who are you?" She asked as he turned to look at her.

Helena and Jill froze at the sight of him.

Piers Nivans.

He looked back at Claire. "I am so sorry, Claire."

Claire smiled weakly and gently put her hand on his clenched fist. "This...is not your fault." She whispered before she passed out and her hand fell.

"What-" Helena started.

"It's alright!" Piers turned and held up his hands. "She needs rest."

Helena calmed down a bit.

"Piers." One of the other men said and Piers looked his way. "Are one of these girls Sherry Birkin?"

Helena immediately pointed her pistol at Piers, who in turn held his hands up again.

Helena sneered. "What do you want with her? Who are you working for?"

Piers bowed his head a little. "Ada Wong."

...

Sherry slowly came awake, her head was pounding. "Gah..." She muttered. "Everything hurts."

The copter was leaned forward and she was hanging off the seat, the straps holding her body up. The red light from the helicopter's ceiling kept the area only slightly.

Sherry looked to her left to see Jake still passed out, he had a small gash on the side of his head where their heads must have collided in the crash. Next, she looked for Leon. He was still in the co pilots seat, but his head was down. He must be out, too. She looked toward the other pilot, but he wasn't there.

What was his name? She thought. Allen. Yeah that's it.

"Allen?" She called. "Allen, are you there?"

She got no response.

Sherry decided it was time to unhook herself from her seat. She quickly grabbed Jake's gun from its holster and unbuckled. She hit the back of Leon's seat roughly.

"Ouch." She muttered and reached around to check his pulse. "Oh thank god." Sherry whispered.

She pulled a flashlight out of the emergency pack on the wall of the helicopter an turned it on and shined it downward. The front of the helicopter was inside an elevator shaft.

Sherry found Allen.

He must have been ejected from his seat. His body was at the bottom...being torn apart.

The zombies looked up at the craft and started reaching their hands up.

Sherry moved the flashlight to see what their situation was.

The back end of the helicopter closed off the elevator's doorway.

"Great...now what?" She mumbled and felt the helicopter shift downward. "Uh oh. Jake! Jake! Wake up! Now!" Sherry leaned up to him and patted his cheek. "Jake? Are you..."

She felt for a pulse. It was faint. Horrified, Sherry looked around. What could she do?

Then she heard Leon moan. Sherry turned and and leaned around the seat. "Leon! Are you alright?"

He shook his head and looked at her. "Sherry? What...what happened?"

"We crashed. Into an elevator. The helicopter is falling. We only have a little time. Jake is alive but if we don't act, he won't be for long." She answered.

Leon sprung into action. He unbuckled himself and moved toward Jake. Leon unbuckled Jake and caught him as soon as he fell out of his seat.

"Damn, you're heavy." He grunted. "Did you happen to find an escape route?" Leon asked Sherry.

"Not at the moment. I was hoping for some help with that." She held the flashlight and started looking around the elevator shaft.

"Angle it up. What's above us?" He said, hoisting Jake up and putting one of Jake's arms over his shoulder.

Sherry carefully moved to the edge and looked up. "The elevator is right above us! We can get out through it."

"Alright. You go up first and open the hatch. I'll try to boost Jake up there."

Sherry nodded and climbed up above the helicopter. She could barely reach the door's bar.

"I can't reach it." She called.

Leon brushed his blond hair out of his face and sighed. "How does this shit keep happening to us. Nothing ever goes smoothly. Okay, help me get Jake up on the top of this thing and I'll get the door."

Leon boosting Jake up and Sherry grabbed him under his arms.

"Oofff!" She whimpered. "This would be a hell of a lot easier if you were awake!"

She couldn't pull him up, but she could hold him for a minute.

Leon climbed up next to her and helped her pull Jake up onto the roof. The copter made a loud creak and shifted forward again.

"We have to hurry." Leon said and reached up for the door.

As soon as it opened a few zombies fell through it and onto the roof of the copter.

They immediately started grabbing for the survivors.

Sherry held onto Jake with one hand and started shooting at the zombies.

Leon reached for his gun, but he must have left it in his seat. He kicked one of the zombies off the chopper and it fell, making the chopping sink lower into the shaft.

"Sherry!" Leon called and she looked at him. "Boost me up! Then hand me Jake!"

"Okay!" She put her hands together, crossing her fingers.

He stepped on her hands and she helped up into the elevator. Then he reached down to help her with Jake.

The last zombie was crawling toward her as she tried to hold up Jake toward Leon.

Leon grabbed Jake's wrist just as the helicopter fell completely in the shaft. Sherry screamed as she fell, dropping the gun down into the pit.

Suddenly, she felt a hand close around hers. Sherry looked up to see Jake staring down at her with those sharp gray eyes.

"Climb up...Leon can't hold on forever." He said, pulling her up.

She did so, almost dragging his pants down. Leon grabbed her hand with his free one and pulled her up into the elevator. Then he pulled Jake up and closed the hatch.

Jake had barely caught his breath when Sherry hurled herself into his arms.

"Thank you!" She said quickly.

"I think you should thank Leon." Jake replied.

"I do thank Leon." She whispered. "But I want to thank you...for waking up."

Jake smiled and laid his head down on her shoulder.

Leon cleared his throat. "We better get out of here. Do you still have that gun?"

Sherry shook her head. "I dropped it when I fell."

Jake sat back against the doors. "So, no guns, this elevator might fall, and help might not even know where we are. This seems promising."

"Let's get out there and see if we can find anything to use as a weapon." Leon said and got up to open the doors.

Jake stood to help him and Sherry picked up the flashlight and held it up defensively in front of the doors.

They pulled the doors apart. The office area they saw was mostly destroyed and they lights were flickering, some were falling off the ceiling.

Not a zombie in sight thankfully. Jake looked around before stepping out.

"It seems clear." He said quietly.

Leon crept out too. "Don't be fooled. We felt safe in the chopper. You see how that turned out."

Jake looked back to Sherry. "I'm still okay with hand to hand combat. I hope the flashlight is heavy enough."

She nodded and they moved quickly and silent through the office area toward the stairs.

"We can get to the roof and radio FOS." Leon said as he pushed open the stairway door.

Sherry turned on the flashlight and shined it up the stairs. The three started up the steps.

A few flights of stairs and no zombies, they made it to the roof.

"Get ready." Leon said before shoving the door open.

A zombie immediately came at them. Jake punched it in the face and with inhuman speed he stomped on its head into the pavement.

Leon took out a two as Sherry slammed her flashlight into the head of one.

Once all of the zombies were taken care of, Leon opened his portable.

Hunnigan answered his call quickly.

"Leon! Thank god, where are you?"

"We're on a roof in the city somewhere. Sherry and Jake are with me." He replied.

"Allen?" She asked.

"He didn't make it." Leon said. "I'm sorry."

Hunnigan sighed. "Alright. I'll send pick up. Do you have flairs or anything?"

"No, but we have a flashlight. We are on some sort of business office building." Leon looked around.

"I've located you on your phones gps. You're on an American Banks headquarters. A chopper will be put in an hour. Just hang in there." She said, typing away on her computer.

"Thanks." Leon said and hung up, he turned to Jake and Sherry. "I'm going to look around for some useable weapons. Keep a look out for FOS."

Leon disappeared back down into the office levels.

Jake pulled Sherry into his arms. "When the helicopter crashed and I lost consciousness, I thought I lost you."

"I'm alright." She buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm just happy you're okay."

Jake smiled and kissed the side of her head.

(I had to split this chapter down the middle. Chapter 3 will be up probably around the same time this one is uploaded.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two men with Piers held their guns up to Helena. Jill immediately pulled two pistols from her nap sack and pointed them at the men.

Piers continued to hold his hands up. "Helena...it's okay. Just put your weapons down. We aren't going to hurt you."

"What do you want with Sherry? Tell me now!" Helena shouted.

Piers slowly moved towards the two women. "Put your weapons down and we'll talk."

Jill whispered to Helena, "didn't Chris say he died?"

Helena just nodded.

Piers didn't quite hear them, but it didn't matter. "The weapons."

Jill glanced at Helena.

Helena glared and then eventually lowered her gun. Jill followed suit.

Piers smiled. "Now we can talk. Yoko, Core, go check on our pilots. I've got it from here."

The two men put their weapons away and went to the cockpit.

Piers, then, motioned them to sit down.

The women took their seats.

"So talk." Jill said. "Why are you after Sherry."

Piers rubbed the back of his head. "Ada says she needs her to complete the new strain of the C-virus. Something about maintaining the perfect body after what went down in China with Carla. Sherry's blood could contain the final ingredient in the evolution of mankind."

Helena shook her head. "So how is releasing an infection in Miami going to help Ada's cause?"

Piers looked out the window. "We actually have no idea how this happened."

"Does Chris know you're alive?" Jill said.

"No," he replied. "Ada told me-"

Jill stood up. "How could you!? He felt so terrible after what happened! He could barely do it anymore! Your little Ada Wong means more to you than your own captain?"

Piers looked down. "I know, but obeying was the only way I could get them to fix my body. Hasn't Chris told you the whole story?"

He had. Every horrifying detail.

Jill just sighed. "You're taking incredible care of Claire. Does she know who you are?"

"She knows Piers from my story I suppose, but I don't think she recognized me." He said and reached down to move her brown hair out of her face.

The caring on his face for her made Jill pause. As far as Jill knew, Piers had met Claire only once a long time ago when he and Chris were leaving for their mission in Edonia.

Piers had too much emotion for just caring for his captain...he must care for Claire individually.

"Where are we going?" Helena questioned.

Piers looked up quickly. "Hang on..." He got up and disappeared through the door that led to the cockpit.

Jill sighed. "Well...at least there isn't any immediate danger."

Helena leaned back. "At least not yet."

"How do you suppose Jake and Sherry are?" She thought out loud.

"They're alright." Helena replied. "They have to be."

...

After an hour or two an aircraft landed on the roof with Jake, Sherry and Leon. They boarded quickly to see Hunnigan smirking happily.

"It's good to see that you all are alive?" She said.

Leon sighed. "Good to be alive after that. Seems things are going to hell?"

Hunnigan pulled up her portable. "You have no idea."

Sherry's phone rang in her back pocket. She had forgotten about it completely. She looked at the name on her screen.

She answered quickly, "Helena! Oh my god, are you alright? Claire?"

"We're okay. We got picked up on top of your complex." Helena replied.

"Where are you?" Sherry asked.

Helena paused for a moment. "We...we're..."

"Helena?" Sherry said.

Leon came up and took the phone from her. "Helena? Are you there?"

The line went dead.

Leon handed the phone to Hunnigan. "Can you track the phone?"

"It'll take some time. Let's get back to HQ, then you can go after them." She told him.

...

It wasn't long before they reached FOS headquarters. They were quick going down the ramp and toward the building.

"Do you think Ada is behind any of this?" Jake asked Leon.

Leon shook his head. "I'm not sure. Usually, there are people above her."

"Who do you think would be after Sherry?"

"Honestly, the way her body recovers like it does...anyone could be after her. Ada may just be a pawn." Leon ran his hand through his hair as they entered through the doors and into an elevator to go up to Hunnigan's office.

Sherry spoke up. "I don't want to be an experiment again."

Jake turned to her. "You won't be. I promise. I will do everything in my power to make sure you're safe."

She nodded and the doors opened to Hunnigan's office. Hunnigan walked to her computer and pulled up Helena's cell phone.

"I've got it. They're on a jet heading toward..." Hunnigan looked up at the three of them. "Here."

Leon ran out of the room as alarms went off. A voice came over the loud speaker. 'Code 618: an unrecognized craft is prepared to land. Repeat: unrecognized craft prepared to land.'

Sherry looked at Jake as panic was beginning to set in.

...

Leon ran outside to see the fighter jet landing a few feet from the front doors. The ramp from the jet open and Leon saw Helena and Jill walked out held a gunpoint by two men in battle suits and helmets.

Leon walked toward the group. "Where is Claire?" He shouted.

Helena looked back toward the jet and Piers walked down the ramp with Claire in his arms. Her arms were tight around his neck.

"I'm alright, Leon!" Claire called.

Leon started forward thankful that a former BSAA soldier had helped them, "thank god you're alright-"

One of the men shot at the ground in front of them.

"We want a trade. Give us Sherry Birkin and they are free to go." One of the men said.

Leon's eyes widened. "Piers?"

Piers stopped walking a few yards before Helena. "Deal or no deal, Mr. Kennedy?"

Claire looked at Piers. "What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry, Claire." Piers whispered to her.

Claire just gaped at him.

Leon crossed his arms. "No deal. You're in our territory."

Piers stepped forward. "Are you really going to open fire on us with her in my arms? There doesn't have to be any bloodshed."

Leon rubbed his jaw. He wasn't very good with hostage situations.

Helena spoke up then, "Don't you dare, Leon! This mission takes priority."

Jill nodded. "Right!"

Claire smiled. "Take them out, Leon. Whatever they're planning can't happen or we're all dead anyway."

Jake came out of the doors behind him and held up a pistol. "Are they okay?" He said to Leon.

"Yeah, but Piers wants to trade them for Sherry." He replied.

"No." Jake said immediately.

Leon took out his dual pistols. "Don't aim for Piers, yet. If we can get him to put her down, then get him. Try not to hurt Helena or Jill."

Piers noticed their preparation. So there was going to be blood shed. He backed up toward the fighter jet.

Claire struggled in his arms. "Let me go! Let me go!" She yelled.

Helena turned toward Claire just as one of the men came toward her. She grabbed his gun and twisted it out of his arm. She shot him in the head and he went down.

At the same time, Jill was trying to fight off her attacker. Leon ran up and dragged him off of her. As he threw the gun out of the attacker's hands, Jake ran past him toward the jet.

Piers had ran up the ramp with Claire and the jet was slowly lifting into the air.

Jake dived and rolled up the ramp as it shut and it took off.

Piers had set Claire down on the bench and turned to Jake.

"So...this is where we face off. I've been waiting for this moment since I met you." Jake said as they squared off.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jake?" Piers replied, ready for the upcoming battle.

"Claire is one of Sherry's good friends. You initiated it." Jake growled.

"Fine, but I am stronger than you. Just a fair warning." Piers grinned.

Claire smacked his leg. "I...I wish I could know why you're doing this. Chris told me you were good...all the way to your soul."

Piers stared at her. His eyes misting before he reached over and opened the ramp.

Jake looked behind him at the rushing wind. He turned back around when Piers shoved a parachute in his hands.

"What are you..." Claire trailed off as Piers picked her up.

He looked at Jake. "Put that parachute on." Then he looked down at Claire. "I am so sorry."

He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Jake had just strapped the parachute on when Piers slipped Claire into Jake's arms.

"Land safely." Piers said and turned away from them.

"Piers wait!" Claire called for him.

He just shook his head and pushed Jake out of the jet.

"No!" She screamed.

"Hang on to me!" Jake shouted as they fell toward the earth.

He pulled the shoot and they landed on the ground a few miles from the HQ.

...

Leon saw Jake approaching with Claire.

"Thank goodness." He muttered and ran over to them. "Are you guys okay? I didn't see the jet go down."

Jake gave Claire to Leon. "He let us go." He told Leon.

"Why?" Leon said as they started back to Hunnigan's office.

Jake looked to Claire and then away. "Who knows? Helena and Jill okay?"

"Yes they're fine. We even caught one of Piers's men. His name is apparently Yoko." He informed Jake. "Also, you need to go see Sherry. She became worried when I told her you jumped into the fighter jet."

"Why would you tell her that?" Jake huffed.

"Because he's an asshole." Claire mumbled, making Jake chuckle.

Leon sighed and they went through the lobby. "I'll take Claire to the infirmary. You go ahead up the level three. That's where Sherry, Helena, Jill and Hunnigan are talking to out guest."

"Thanks." Jake left them and went to the elevator.

As soon as he got to the proper floor, he walked through the hallway and found the interrogation room. He opened the door.

"How we doing?" Jake asked as he stepped in.

It was just a small room with a chair in the middle. The man, Yoko, was strapped to the chair. Hunnigan stood in front of him and the three other women stood off to the side.

"Jake!" Sherry walked up to him and hugged him. "Is Claire okay?"

"She's fine." He looked over at Yoko. "Who's this guy?"

"One of the men that held Helena, Jill and Claire captive." Hunnigan answered.

Yoko looked up at him. He seemed to be Korean. His eyes darkened as he stared at Jake.

"Wesker junior." He spoke.

Hunnigan raised an eyebrow. "So you can speak English? Why don't you tell me the story now?"

Yoko started speaking in his native language.

"That's rude to say to a lady." Jake stepped forward.

Yoko smirked. "So speaking in Korean is useless now, is it?"

"It sure is." Jake said and crossed his arms. "So let's talk."

(I finished the rest of the story late. Ugh. Wish this chapter and chapter 2 could have just stayed together. The story feels too broken up. Oh well thanks for reading!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jake was determined to talk to Claire about what he saw on the jet. After his little chat with their captive, he walked down to the infirmary to see Claire sitting in her hospital bed.

"Hi, Jake." She greeted him as soon as he walked in.

"Hey..." He said and sat in the chair next to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Claire smiled and fidgeted with her fingers. "You want to talk about Piers, don't you?"

"I just have a small curiosity about your relationship with the former BSAA agent." He replied, leaning back in his chair.

"I met him before he and my brother went to Edonia a few years ago. Chris had taken me to a restaurant to tell me the news on the B.O.W attack and what he had to do. Then, Piers walked up to our table and greeted Chris as Captain and then he greeted me. When I shook his hand, it's like my infatuation with him hit me. He stayed for one beer then he told me he'd take care of my brother and they said their goodbyes.

It was during those six months after Edonia that Chris went missing and Piers came to me, looking for him. That's when we..."

Claire paused, taking a breath before she continued. "That's when he met with me back at that same restaurant. We both had a little too much to drink...and the rest you can figure out. The next morning he was gone. He went looking for Chris again. That was the last I've seen of Piers until last night. When Chris came home after the events in China, finally. He told me what happened. At first, Chris didn't understand why I was so emotional about Piers's death."

Claire couldn't talk about it anymore. It may have been just a one night stand, but that man meant a lot to her and she couldn't believe he was still alive.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think Piers is the same man he once was." Jake told her.

She shook her head. "No. He is the same. They're just controlling him somehow. He just can't be evil."

Jake didn't know what to say. He knew Piers would have just fought Jake to the death in that jet had Claire kept her mouth shut.

This situation was just so fucked up.

"Jake?" Sherry said from the doorway.

He looked up at her and then back at Claire. "Rest easy. We'll figure this out."

Jake left the room and shut the door behind him. Sherry hugged him tightly. "Why is Piers doing this? What does he have to earn from it?" She muttered.

Jake just rubbed her back gently. "I don't know. Claire thinks he's being forced to do it."

"He might be." She said.

"Jake and Sherry." A new voice made Sherry pull away.

They looked over to see Chris Redfield standing just a few feet from them. He was in his BSAA tactical gear. He was always ready for a fight.

"Chris?" Jake said. "Did you hear about Piers?"

Chris's eyebrows furrowed. "What about him?"

Jake looked down at Sherry with a worried expression.

Sherry sighed. "It's better if we let Claire tell you what's going on."

"Is she okay?" Chris asked.

"She's fine." Jake took Sherry's hand and started past him. "I just hope you're prepared for this news."

Chris nodded to them and walked into Claire's room.

Jake and Sherry left the infirmary and started up the hall.

"Hunnigan gave us rooms where we can sleep for now. Then tomorrow we're going on a mission in Indonesia. That is apparently where Ada Wong was last spotted. Once we track her down, we'll have our answers." Sherry said. "Also, Leon and Helena will be dropped at another location in another part of Indonesia so we can cover more ground. I'm sure when Chris learns what happened, he'll join us."

"Jill?" Jake asked.

"She is to stay here with Claire. Hunnigan says Piers should be our last concern."

"Why?"

Sherry stopped walking. "I'm not sure, but we have our orders."

"Indonesia it is." Jake said begrudgingly.

...

After Sherry was done speaking with Helena about the plans for Indonesia, she decided to retire to her room.

She opened her door with a key and walked inside. The room looked like a standard hotel room.

She sighed and went to the bathroom. Dark circles were under her eyes as she stared into the mirror. "Ugh...this can't get much worse."

A knock sounded at her door and she went to open it.

Jake smiled and greeted her. "Hello, Supergirl."

She laughed and let him in. "Shouldn't you be resting?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you?" He came back with.

"I just got here." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Jake just stared at her. He felt so much emotion toward her. More than he felt in such a long time. She was the reason he was who he was today. He wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for her.

Sherry just looked up at those gray blue eyes and smiled a small smile.

That was it. He couldn't hold back anymore. Jake pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless.

He back her up into the wall next to the bathroom door. One of his hands curling into her long blond hair. When he finally pulled his lips from hers, she was breathing heavily.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her.

Jake kissed her again, then he moved to her neck and bit down gently. He moved away only to pull her shirt off over her head. He quickly removed her lace bra and tossed it over his shoulder. Her breasts filled his hands nicely and she inhaled sharply.

Chuckling darkly, he took off his own shirt and picked her up in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he whirled around, heading to her bed.

They crashed down onto it. His hand went down below her jeans and panties and she moaned. She was soaked.

As soon as he slipped a finger inside her, he froze. "You're a virgin?"

She blushed. "It's okay, Jake. I want you to take me, please!"

He kissed her roughly, their tongues dancing.

She pulled away and started unbuttoning his jeans. He helped her remove his jeans.

She smirked as she realized he never wore underwear. He stripped her bare and leaned down to kiss her hip.

She arched her back as he kissed her center next. Then he ran his tongue up and down her clit. She moaned loudly and sank her fingernails into his shoulders.

Jake grinned and moved back up her body to kiss her. She could taste herself on her lips as he worked two fingers inside her, stretching her. Once he had her all worked up, he removed his fingers and slowly impaled himself in her.

She winced when she felt her barrier broke. It wasn't exactly comfortable.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear.

Sherry nodded and the second he moved, a blast of pleasure hit her. Jake slowly started to move his hips against hers, going deeper inside her.

She gasped as she stretched more to accommodate his size. As soon as she was comfortable again, he moved out of her and thrusted back in. Then it was on.

They moved quickly against each other, each thrust more sensual than the last.

Soon enough, Sherry reached her climax. Jake wasn't far behind her. He laid down on top of her as she ran her hands across his back.

"I love you, Jake." Sherry whispered.

"What?" Jake moved to the side of her to cuddle her.

"N-nothing..." She said quickly.

He smiled and pulled her against him. "I love you too, Supergirl."

...

Helena shot up in bed as her alarm clock went off. She quickly turned it off and laid back down for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling.

She about dozed back off until someone started pounding on her front door.

Hopping out of bed in only a tshirt and panties, she flung open the door.

Leon's face reddened and he looked away. "I...sorry. Are you not ready to go yet? The plane is taking off in an hour."

Helena looked down and closed the door to a crack to cover herself a bit. "I'll be ten minutes."

Leon nodded and she shut the door.

She sighed as she blushed. She should have more common sense than to open a door half naked.

She quickly dressed and grabbed her gear and ran out the door.

She met Leon in the lobby and they went outside to the plane they were supposably taking. Sherry and Jake were standing nearby talking.

Leon and Helena walked up to them, just as Chris came out off the ramp of one of the planes.

"Good, Helena's finally up. We're all good to go." Chris said and walked back into the plane.

Everyone else followed up the ramp and it closed behind them.

Chris put a map in the floor at their feet as the aircraft lifted up into the air and took off.

"Okay." Chris started. "So Jake and Sherry will be dropped in Jakarta, the capital city. Helena and Leon will take Bali and I will be meeting Sheva in

Buntan Island."

"How long before we get to our destination?" Jake questioned.

"A few hours." Chris said as he sat on one of the benches.

Chris needed to go after Piers, but right now they needed to find Ada and her supervisors. Piers could wait. Who knows? Chris might find him in the same location Ada is.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(This is a little side note before you read on. This chapter is, yes, about Piers and Claire. If you're curious about why he lied about knowing her personally on the fighter jet to Helena, you're going to find out. Just keep calm, we'll get back to Sherry and Jake soon. Winky face!)

Claire was sitting in her hospital bed. She knew that Chris and the rest took off for Indonesia to track down Ada just an hour ago. She had to get out of there and look for Piers. So, she slid out of bed and started going through the draws and closet for something other than a hospital gown to wear.

"Ugh...nothing to cover my backside? Really?!" She grumbled out loud.

Jill's voice intruded on Claire's hunt for clothes. "Where do you plan on going?"

Claire turned to her. "I'm going to find Piers. Don't try to stop me."

"Stop you? I'm joining you." She tossed Claire a backpack. "I am not hanging around this place while the others are off getting killed. Let's go do something productive."

Claire smirked as Jill left her to get dressed.

...

"Sooo...you care for Piers?" Jill asked as they flew through clouds.

"Yes." Claire nodded.

"Ah...but he told Helena and I that he only knew you through Chris. That you only knew of him."

"It's complicated. I guess he doesn't want to talk about it." Claire could feel her eyes tearing up. "I guess it didn't really matter to him what happened between us."

"That can't be true. He took good care of you when we were rescued by him." Jill didn't want her friend to be sad or depressed, but she didn't know if she should encourage this. Piers did almost have them all killed.

"He could have done that just to seem friendly...or for Chris. I might not even mean anything to him anymore." Claire replied. She had to ignore that kiss he gave her before he handed her over to Jake. Anything could have been a tactic.

They flew for a while in silence. The only thing they could track Piers by was his fighter jet's ID number that Jill got out of Yoko.

"There!" Jill pointed out the windshield as Claire spotted the familiar jet.

"Land somewhere discrete. I'll get our stuff together." Claire pulled out their bags and started hooking holsters to herself and placing guns in them.

After Jill landed their craft, she pulled on a melee vest and strapped guns to herself too.

"We have to be ready for anything." Jill told her.

Claire nodded and pulled out her nine mil. Then they crept out of their plane and onto what appeared to be an abandoned factory in the middle of a forest area.

"This place looks abandoned. Let's go check out his jet." Claire mentioned and they quickly and silently looked over it.

"No one seems to be on board." Jill whispered. "Let's go inside."

Claire and Jill tried to open his jets ramp but it was impossible. Claire sighed. "I guess we just have to go in the factory."

Jill looked up at it. "Creepy."

"Agreeable." Claire walked over to the front doors and looked for any signs of traps.

"What if this is just where he stashed the jet? This doesn't mean he's here." Jill muttered.

"Quit being a kitten. We have to find him." Claire said and pushed open the door.

A zombie immediately came at her. She stumbled back into the grass as the zombie tried to bite her. "Ah! Jill!"

Jill kicked the zombie off of her and then shot it in the head.

"I'm starting to doubt Piers is here." Jill said, helping Claire up.

"Are you sure?" Piers's dark voice made both of them jump.

The both turned to see Piers standing behind them. Alone.

Claire stared at him. "Piers..."

Piers was standing before the two in tactical gear with a devilish smirk on his face.

"So...Claire. You come after me, yourself. How heroic. You're brother not strong enough to take me on yet?" Piers said.

Claire walked up to him, making his smirk fade quickly. She gingerly touched his face with one of her hands. "What happened to you?"

"I was taken apart and put back together, Claire. You should go home and hide until this is all over." He said with a scowl on his face.

"We can fix this." She whispered. "Come back with me."

"How about I show you something?" Piers took her hand off of his face and moved past her and Jill to the factory.

He opened the door and merely walked past the zombies standing there. There had to be at least forty of them in there. All of them were cut to bits in seconds without Piers even touching them.

Piers looked back to Claire. "Ada did something to me when they found me. I should have been ashes...but after saving Chris I..." He shook his head. "My body infected with that strain protected my body from the explosion. I thought I would drown next, but it's like my body wouldn't let me die." He paused and walked back to the two women standing just outside of the factory. "When Ada found me, she perfected that strain. I can withstand any amount of electrical currents. I can fall from great heights without damage. I can cut down anything with my brain. My eyes can see in perfect darkness. I just look like myself on the outside. Everything I was is gone now."

"I don't believe that." Claire murmured. "I know you'll do the right thing. Just like when you let Jake and I go."

Piers didn't have anything to say about that. He didn't want to say anything about that. "I didn't want to cause any bloodshed. It had nothing to do with either of you."

"Then why would you kiss me like that?" Claire put her hands on her hips and glared a him.

"I...l..." He stuttered.

Jill just gaped at both of them.

"Come back with us. We can fix this together." Claire held her hand out to him.

Piers looked at her hand. He reached for her. Inside, he wanted to be the man Chris said he was. Chris wanted Piers to replace him. Maybe Hunnigan could fix him. He wanted to be the hero again. The hero that his tombstone said he died as.

Just as he was about to take her hand in his, the watch on his left wrist started beeping.

He quickly dropped his arm. And took a syringe out out of his side pack. He put the syringe into his leg and pressed the release down. The strange purple fluid disappeared into his body.

"What is that?" Claire asked, staring him down.

"It's to keep my body stable. They give me a short supply so I can stay their puppet." He replied, as he realized he couldn't go with her.

He wanted to.

"We can get Hunnigan to recreate the strain." Jill chimed in. "Do you have any left?"

"I have two left." He muttered.

(Well...uhm...Piers, Claire and Jill took up this whole chapter. Anyway, reviews would be great. I'm really looking forward to working the angle I have with Piers and Claire. Stay tuned!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jake was tense as Sherry walked to the edge of the ramp on the plane. They were flying right above Jakarta, Indonesia.

Chris motioned for them to jump. Jake and Sherry jumped out of the plane and fell toward one of the drop points at the top of one of the buildings.

Jake pulled his chute, as did Sherry. They descended onto what appeared to be a hotel building. After landing, Jake unhooked himself from the parachute and pulled out his portable.

"Safe landing. We're starting our search for Ada in west Jakarta City." He said.

"Confirmed. We'll meet tomorrow at eight am with any information anyone has collected at the Jakarta City air port. Good luck." Chris's voice came back through.

Jake looked at Sherry as he put the portable away and she nodded. Then, they began their way off the roof and out of hotel to the city.

...

Chris landed the plane just off the coast of Buntan Island and he recognized his old partner walking up to the plane. He turned the plane off and ran down the ramp to meet his old friend.

"Sheva, it's good to see you." He said as she gave him a hug.

"It is good to see you as well, Chris. Africa has healed much since the last I saw you." She replied.

Sheva wore her usual gear and she hasn't seemed to age a day.

"So you got my message." Chris said as he closed the ramp of the plane and went about gearing up before the journey.

"Ada Wong." Sheva said. "Yes, I scouted a little before you got here. Some of the residents say that there is a new organization that has taken part of Indonesia."

"Taken?" Chris said as he strapped a pistol to his hip.

"Well...this organization bought it."

"Who has that kind of money?" Chris asked.

Sheva shrugged. "I was thinking...the family?"

"Leon and Helena did take out Simmons." He muttered.

"After the events of China, maybe they wanted to rebuild Carla's research and improve it." Sheva pointed out.

"If that's true, then something big is coming." Chris finished and looked out to the first town he saw. "Let's take a walk on the beach and see what washes up."

...

When Chris dropped Leon and Helena off, they immediately dug up a cheap hotel and decided to ask the locals some questions.

After talking to some of the locals, they couldn't dig up much information. So they went up to a hotel room to regroup.

"I can't believe no one knows anything besides a new company in their region who pretty much bought their way in." Helena said and sat on the bed in the hotel room.

Leon was just looking out the window. "The company is in Jakarta City, right?"

"Yeah."

"So...Jake and Sherry will check out the company's main building first right?"

"I suppose so."

Leon turned to look at her. "Isn't that a perfect way to capture someone?"

Helena's eyes widened. "You think Ada is there?"

Leon put a hand to his head. "If she is...Sherry is in trouble."

"Let's go to Jakarta City and find Sherry before Ada does." Helena said and started out the door.

"Wait!" Leon said as he heard a commotion down stairs.

People sounded alarmed.

Helena and Leon were quick down the stairs and into the lobby. There were people rushing out of the hotel and up the stairs past the two of them into their rooms.

"What's going on?!" Leon asked the man at the counter.

In his heavy accent, he replied. "There is a disaster in Jakarta. People are...eating people."

Leon turned to Helena. "We have to hurry. Jake and Sherry may already be in danger."

...

Sherry kicked a zombie to the ground and used her stun rod on it. She turned as Jake moved quickly between three zombies. His punches were becoming faster, but she could see he was getting tired.

More people were turned into zombies as the virus continued to spread. Sherry pulled out her three burst pistol and shot two more coming at her.

"Jake, we have to get inside somewhere! There is too much chaos!" She shouted. These outbreaks were getting worse by the day.

Jake pulled out a small device and shot up a grappling hook to the top of a complex. "Sherry!"

She ran to him just as a herd of zombies came at them. He wrapped an arm around her and they shot upward.

Landing on top of the building, they could catch their breaths for a minute.

"What happened?" Sherry said and looked over the edge of the complex's roof.

"It was the gas again." Jake muttered just as a zombie tackled him from behind.

"Jake!" She ran to him as he struggled with the zombie.

Sherry kicked the zombie off of him and shot at it. She missed it and started to reload, but it grabbed her.

"Ah!" She tried to knock it away from her.

Jake pulled her stun rod off her hip and sparked it. He slammed it against the zombie, pushing the zombie off Sherry. Then he kicked the zombie's head in.

Jake looked back at her. "I think...we need to be a little more careful."

Sherry sat down and sighed. "I...agree." She breathed.

"Hello, Sherry." A cool voice said from behind them.

They turned to see Ada standing on the edge of the roof.

Jake moved in front of Sherry. "Don't even think about it, Ada!"

"Oh...Wesker Junior..." Ada said quietly as she walked toward the two. "You're worrying too much."

Sherry spoke up. "You can't harm these people like you do, Ada!"

Ada looked over at the carnage down below. "That isn't my doing. It's my boss's mess that he distracts the BSAA with every now and then."

"He's your boss, it's your mess too." Jake ground his teeth.

Ada just smiled. "Down to business then. We just need a sample of Sherry's blood and we'll leave you alone. It's not as good as having all of her, but you all seem pretty determined to keep her. So next best will do."

"No." Sherry said. "Whatever your planning to do with it...you can forget it!"

Ada raised a brow.

"You're under arrest, Ada!" Leon shouted from the door that exits the roof. He held up dual pistols.

"Leon?" Ada actually had a surprised look on her face.

Helena was right behind him and held up her pistol.

Ada smirked. "The girl who lost her sister. You thought Simmons was sick? Wait until you meet my new boss."

Helena just walked closer. "Don't you dare bring up my sister."

"Helena." Leon said and she stopped and glanced at him.

Helena stood her ground. "What did you do to Piers Nivans?"

Ada blinked. "What a change of topic. Piers? He needed help. So I gave it to him. Now he needs medicine every day exactly after twenty-four hours."

"What?" Leon yelled.

"It's not what I did to him. It's what Carla did. That strain he took of hers is what made him what he is. The only way to keep him stable is to give him the medicine that the family created." Ada explained.

"So it is the family that started this?" Sherry said. "Why?"

"To get to the next stage of evolution." Ada said simply.

Suddenly, Jake's portable went off and he looked at it. "Chris! We're in contact with Ada Wong."

"I'm in contact with her boss!" He replied. "We're being attacked! We need back up as soon as possible!"

Jake could hear the chaos in the background.

"We'll be there soon." He hung up and looked at Leon. "Take her into custody. We have a situation with Chris."

Jake and Sherry ran for the exit as Ada threw something at Sherry. It appeared to be a needle and Sherry dodged it easily as Leon ran up to Ada. He grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back.

Jake and Sherry escaped and Ada was captured.

"Leon, you don't have to do this. I'm on your side!" Ada shouted.

"Quit pretending to be on my side, Ada. You're only on my side when something goes south with whoever the hell is your boss at the time." Leon bit out.

Helena made a call to FOS. "Hunnigan. Ada Wong is in custody. Jake and Sherry went to assist Chris at Buntan Island."

"Fine. Leon...I'm sorry." Ada murmured. "Please! I'll help you take down Alexander Simmons."

"No. You can't slide away anymore, Ada. It's over. I trusted you."

Hunnigan replied after a few minutes. "We'll send a team out there to collect Ada. As soon as they get there, you and Leon go help Chris too."

"Copy that." Helena muttered and closed her portable.

(This wasn't my original direction with this chapter. Also I'm sorry it's a little short. Keep reading though. I hope it's not that bad of read. Thanks all!)


End file.
